


Amortentia

by neoaspect



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoaspect/pseuds/neoaspect
Summary: Amortentia – the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.
Relationships: Alpha/Emilia (Lapis Re:LiGHTS)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> hello, the amortentia prompt wont leave my head so i wrote a quick fic lmao
> 
> rated t bc of the "damn" hahaha

Emilia doesn’t like being late in class.

She mentally cursed herself as she ran from her dorm room to the potions laboratory. She regretted staying up late the night before to cram for her history essay. And she also mentally cursed her roommate for not waking her up.

“Damn that stupid junk doll.”

xxxxx

When Emilia opened the laboratory, the class was already divided into their usual groups. She apologized profusely to her professor for being late, but the young professor just waved it off. After all, the rules are much more lenient when it comes to Noirs.

She walked towards the backmost table in the laboratory where her group mates were already hard at work with the potion of the day. Alpha was stirring the cauldron in the middle of the table with her usual neutral expression. Salsa was giddily chopping ingredients with her silver knife. Garnet stopped whatever it is she was doing and latched on to her.

“Good morning, Emilia!” greeted Garnet cheerfully. “Why are you late?”

Emilia glared at Alpha’s direction, “Well, someone didn’t woke me up.”

Alpha, her gaze still fixed at the cauldron, replied nonchalantly, “You had a late night and you were sleeping very soundly. I didn’t want to disturb you, my lady.”

Salsa dropped her knife and rummaged through her bag. She brought out a bento full of Dordtgard sausages and handed it to Emilia, “Have you eaten breakfast yet? Kaede made a lot for me today so you can have some.”

Emilia was about to berate Salsa for suggesting she would eat in class. As Noir students, they should set an example to their peers. Things like eating in class are unbecoming of a model student.

‘ _Then again, so is being late in class_ ,’ she thought.

But she felt her stomach rumble. So, she swallowed a bit of her pride, sheepishly accepted the bento, and started stealthily munching on sausages, not wanting to give the professor a reason to yell at her.

A minute later, she noticed a strong mix of scents in the air and it was coming from Alpha’s cauldron.

“Alpha, seriously? You’re making tea? Right now? In the middle of class?”

Alpha’s eyes widened slightly and faced her mistress; her hand stopped mixing whatever concoction she was brewing.

Emilia pondered for a moment what the other scent was. She took a strong whiff so she could process it further. Lavender with a hint of sandalwood. 

Then it hit her. It’s kind of like Alpha’s favourite shampoo.

“And your shampoo is really strong today as well. You know those things are really expensive, right? You shouldn’t waste them.”

Salsa and Garnet looked away, feeling very, very awkward with the scene happening before them.

Alpha cracked a small smile, “My lady…” 

She handed her mistress her potions book with the page of their current assignment opened.

Emilia’s eyes scanned the page and dropped the book in shock when she read the first paragraph.

“ _Amortentia – the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them._ ”

The mortified succubus slowly turned her head back to Alpha's direction. The marrionette now sporting a wider smirk than usual.

"My lady," said Alpha slowly, "are you... in love with me?"

Emilia could feel her blood rise to her face and her ears heating up, "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID JUNK DOLL!!"

**Author's Note:**

> yea stan emilpha hehe


End file.
